Zukaang Chained to a dream Multi chapter
by Emeraldegg
Summary: What would happen, what would change if Aang did not knock Zuko out with his mattress? What if he did not escape? Katara and Sokka are dead and Aang is Zuko's prisoner - Rated M for strong homosexuality, adult themes and situations, etc. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Rated at the highest possible rating!! Sexual content, homosexual, adult themes and situations, stong language and strong violence.**

**Btw, Don't call Zuko OOC unless you are thinking of how he was in season one. This will be him growing emotionally over the duration of my fanfic much like how he grew over the show. But it will NOT be exactly the same, I warn you. This is written first person from Aang's POV, and occasionally Zuko's POV. (Point Of View)**

**BACKGROUND INFO: PLEASE READ:**

**Aang didn't escape from Zuko on episode two. Katara and Sokka were killed in a subsequent fire nation raid, and Aang is alone and isolated from the ruined wreckage that used to be **_**his**_**, **_**HIS**_** world. Zuko is the only human contact he is permitted :**

**Zuko had brought Aang to the fire nation and restored his honor, on one condition - he be allowed to keep the young airbender for whatever he wanted, to do with as he pleased. Ozai accepted with a litle smirk on his face had said that Yes, Zuko could keep him in a private chamber, yes, personal gaurds would be posted at the door, no, they would not be permitted to enter, yes, noone would be allowed in besides Zuko and no questions would be asked, yes, the secret would be between Ozai and Zuko, and yes, he could regain his throne and keep his human pet. Ozai had only one condition to THAT as well - Zuko would be certain to not kill him, in or out of the avatar state, but he would keep him alive... **_**barely**_**. Zuko smirkingly agreed, and the deed was done, a bargain between men, kept between men, and as far as the outside world knew, Aang was dead. P.s., Aang is a virgin, just saying. **

**What are Zuko's intentions?**

**What will happen to Aang?**

**What does Iroh think about Zuko's choice?**

**All this and more...**

**And here is where we begin.... The journey.**

**Dear diary....**

They brought me to a big, dark room. It's a bit blue, and there are no windows. I was brought in with a blindfold, but it wouldn't have mattered - I can't bend in here. It's a strange thing, the room seems to be pure oxygen, and absolutely no breeze. Which also makes it very hot, and the oxygen makes me a bit ill feeling. Woozy. When they took off my blindfold I realized I was chained up to the wall behind me in metal chains. My arms are forced aboce me, and it makes me think of those statues of Jesus I used to see in little knick knack shops around cities. But they have the chains low enough so that I am kneeling, arms above me, on my knees. I am completely naked, but I'm too tired and in too much pain to be self concious. I am thinly splattered with blood, and I rack my memory, trying to think if they were mine or not.... Wait, now I remember....

"_Aang! No! Don't go with them!"_

_"Don't worry, Katara, I'll come back!"_

I didn't.

_" AVATAR!" Prince Zuko had raged, "How did you escape?"_

_"Zuko?"  
_

_Foosh! a ball of flame whizzed past my head._

_"You came to the wrong room, avatar!"_

_"Don't hurt me!"_

_THUMP! Punches and kicks and fire raining down on me, no way ou, no way-_

"HEY!"

A rather sharp yell brought me back to the present.

"Avatar!''

I look up, as much as I hate to, at my captor. _I_ should be the one looking down contemptuosly on _him_, the other way around.

" This is where you are going to spend the rest of your natural life, and I don't have time for whining. Alright? I don't have time now, but i'll get aquainted with you... eventually." Zuko tries to look threatening, but I still think he looks like a young, spoiled child on the verge of throwing a fit.

I look him in the eye, and on impulse, rear my head back, throw it forward, and with all the strength I can muster... spit on his face.

He staggers back, roaring with rage and shock, and rather than firebend at me, (Not with all this pure oxygen, hell no) he punches me in the eye. My moment of bravery is gone, (and frankly I don't even know how I mustered up THAT much - They've already broken me) and now I'm just terrifed, whimpering and cowering, trying to scoot as close to the wall as i can, pulling my legs underneath me, trying to protect my face with my hands, which won't quite reach. He punches me forcefully in the face, a left hook, with a full swing in the waist, a pulled back elbow, and a hard-as-stone fist. Then he punches me again, with the other hand. And again, and again, and again, and then kicks me in the stomach. A flurry of fists and legs comes raining on me. ("_Damn son, you got some suppressed rage or Somethin'?" "Not anymore." Who had said that? Giatsu would know.))_ Now I am in a stupid horror, and bleeding from the mouth and nose. A large gash is making itself known on my forehead, probably from an elbow, and it begins a slow, steady burn, hotter and hotter, and the blood mingles tears. I suppose I'm not really naked - I'm covered head to toe, and my clothing is thick and red. I look up through a wall of red tint, my blood running into my eyes, and the fear they hold disgusts me but I no longer have the pride to try to hold it back.

Zuko, the _prince_ ( With him, how terrible the word sounds!) stares down at me with bright hate and rage and hurt pride obvious in his eyes, when it all suddenly evaporates, leaving a look of such agony that I am quite startled. He smacks himself in the head and scream/growls in frustration, kicks up a nearby chair and punches it hard, breaking it into several large chunks of wood. He turns back to me, whispers huskily, trying to contain his obvious frustration and rage, "I didn't want it to BE THIS WAY..!"

And then turns and stalks out. I can't even begin to comprehend what all that was supposed to mean, and my head hurts from his tight fists. So I hang my head, which is the closest I can get to laying down, and let my body go limp against the tension of the chains, trying to ignore my pounding headache, the burns I sustained from the brutal beating the gaurds gave me when they first caught me, the pain in my wrists from the metal bands... I let out a moan, completely against my own will, that is a monosyllable expression of pain, "Uhmmmmm--mmmmm.." and then I begin to cry listlessly, hoping the sweet relief of sleep would take me over...

Zuko:

I watch him from the other side of the room, behind a pole, but the hiding is not necessary, obviously - I could have stood right in front of him and he ould not have noticed, he was in too much pain. The bloody, naked, muscular young man that kneels in chains was not the same impish, almost flirtily confident young man he had seen when they first encountered. This is a broken man, no hope, no dreams, no love. I bite my lip, and turn away in frustration, smacking myself in the head, again, with frustration.

_UGH! Stupid! Real smooth for your first real introduction. NOW he trusts you! Way to go, he's bleeding! I'm so STUPID!_

I stare at him for a moment more, and finally leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**When we last left off, Zuko and Aang were not quite getting along. Aang spit in his face and Zuko beat the living hell out of him. Now, with no further adieu, I present chapter two! btw, I know Aang might seem uncharacteristically bitter and distrustful, but you must consider what he has been through recently, you know what I mean? Just realizing that he's been frozen in a block of ice for a hundered years, that he is the only living airbender**

"Heeeyyy, Avataaarr..?"

"Wha.. What?"

Prince Zuko towers before me, saying something that sounds like my name, from very far away, as I try to pull my head out of sleep. He looks somewhat sheepish, and has only a pair of nightpants on.

"Are you awake?" Hesitantly, he leans down to look at me.

I'm a bit surprised at his sudden change in attitude, but I'm even more surprised at the very fact that he's here. I can't see outside to look at the sun, but I've always had a knack for telling time - It's about three A.M. And why is he wearing sleeping clothes? it doesn't seem very appropriate attire for a round of torture, which I have to assume is the only reason he is in here. Also, he looks exhausted - It seems like he's been sleeping but he doesn't look well rested - Maybe he's an insomniac. Black circles rest under his eyes, his hair is messed up and his pants are disheveled, like he was tossing and turning on the bed.

"Are you awake?" He repeats, looking straight at me, and I realize he wants an answer.

I nod my head barely, and he nods back. Looking embarrassed again, he pulls himself to his feet, and stands there awkwardly again, just standing and looking at me. He clears his throat like he's going to talk, and... He just keeps standing there.

Finally, out of irritation, and awkwardness at being stared at, I ask, "What do you want? I'm tired!"

I flinch backward out of reflex, expecting to be hit, but he doesn't move, just keeps looking at me with that funny expression. Suddenly, his face seems to clear and he turns around, to a small cart behind him which I hadn't noticed before.

"You look like shit." I mutter before I can think about what I'm saying.

He answered back, briefly," I feel like shit. Couldn't sleep."

I grit my teeth in annoyance - The nerve! He's sleeping in a bed while I'm only able to relaxy my body in a forward slump on my knees, the chains the only thing keeping me from falling straight down on my face, suspended in midair!! And he's complaining to ME?

He brings a tray to me, purposefully avoiding my eyes, and sets it in front of me. He mumbles gruffly," I wanted to bring your dinner to you myself, because I'm afraid the gaurds might spit in it."

I'm a bit taken aback by his comment - I had never considered someone doing something like that to me, just out of spite, but I know he's right. _Well, at least he's honest - He doesn't bullshit around._ The thought startles me, and I frown. _Oh right - I'm sure! He probably only said that so I wouldn't notice that HE spit in it _Himself!

Annoyed now more than before, I grit my teeth and say," How am I supposed to _eat_ when my_ HANDS ARE CHAINED UP?"_

He frowns back at me - no, more like scowls at me, and says, "Well, maybe if you'd give me a _second_ before you start assuming I could TELL YOU!"

I continue to glare at him.

He tries again," Just trust me!"

I kind of lost it.

My eyes flash an unhealthily bright gray/blue, and I bare my teeth at him, screaming," Trust the guy who KILLED MY FRIENDS? Who PUT ME IN A PRIVATE CAGE? Who did THIS to me? Right! I'll just as soon trust the wolf who ate my wife to sleep with my daughter!"

"FINE!" HE roars and throws my tray at the wall. " Starve in here! It's not like I wanted to help you!"  
He turns to storm out, kicking the cart with bare feet, which must have been painful for he cried out in pain and rage again, and surges out the door.

I glare after him for a few minutes, then start to try to go back to sleep. I hear a very, very soft sound, I figured it could have been an insect on the ceiling, and when I open my eyes, there he is again, cleaning up the food he threw, returning it to the cart. I'm amazed at his skill in silence. He is utterly noiseless. He notices I'm awake, and tries to smile at me, like he's going to make amends or something. There is a plea behind that hesitant smile, though. He is trying to apologize. I pretend not to notice. He walks over to the cart, throws away the ruined food, and brings out a second tray. He brings it over once more. _Round two,_ I think bitterly.

He sets it down in front of me. Then he sighs, looking kind of tired and.... I hate to say it, but lonely. Kind of pained. He sits down next to me, and looks at me. I glare back. Then, he does something unexpected. he reaches up, and unhinges the metal bracelets on my arms. I pull my wrists down slowly, looking at them with a kind of awe, as if i hand't ever seen them before. They look like they did the last time, except for the big red marks and blisters the now sport. Zuko glances over and winces, and reaches out tentatively, gently prodding one of the big, red bubbles. I let out a sharp report of pain, making us both wince, both of us ashamed for different reasons.

Then I seem to remember where I am, and I glance up at Zuko. I'm waiting to see how he will use this to make me suffer.

But right now, that doesn't seem to be what he has in mind.

"I told you to trust me, Didn't I? And I trust you. Go ahead and eat."

I look down at the plate. A delicious looking serving of Okonomiyaki rests there, just begging to be eaten. A pair of fine chopsticks rest to the side. Feeling a bit self conscious, I reach for the sticks, half expecting Zuko to pull out a knife and stab my hand, beat me senseless, and reapply my handcuffs. But nothing happens. I steal a glance at Zuko, as it feels like his eyes are boring into my skull, only to see that he too, has a plate of food, though his dinner is a plate of sashimi. He eats very gracefully, with precision, showing off his obvious high class upbringing. He barely seems to notice me there with him. I'm utterly amazed. Doesn't he realize, that if I had a mind to do it, I could kill him, right here, with his side turned? Isn't he my captor? What exact brand of stupid _is_ he? Does he _want _to die?And while I _could_ do it, I find myself strangely unable to. I look back at my food. Maybe he _is_ expecting me to kill him, and he will think me a coward when he leaves alive. I bow my head and reach for my chopsticks.

The food was delicious. There was more than just what was on that plate,too. On his little cart, he had another serving, and a little dessert plate. And seconds of that, as well. When I hungrily reached for my second plate, he smiled at me, (The smile looked odd on his face, i don't think he is used to smiling) and said," That's one of the good things about being a prince - I could get all the food I want without anyone asking questions." I felt bad, then, about reaping the benefits of this evil kingdom, and pulled my hand back, but my growling stomach was more persistant than my conscience, so I went ahead with seconds. Afterward, I was so tired that I actually fell right asleep, right there on the floor, and by now, Zuko and i had gradually moved from one side of the room to another, so it was a pretty good hike back to my little chained corner (The room is HUGE, remember).

However, the next time I woke up, I was chained again and found a pillow under me. In fact, a pillow and blanket. I couldn't grab them with my hands, but I could scoot them with my butt until the pillow rested between my back and the wall, and the blanket haphazardly covered my... male parts. When I wake again, I am pretty sure it is morning, and the blanket is pulled up snugly to my chin, and the pillow adjusted comfortably, giving me hope that the chronic backache I've had recently may eventually pass. There is considerably less blood on my body than before, and my head seems to be wrapped in a bandage. I am still naked, however. I wonder vaguely when Zuko came in, and how he keeps getting in and out without my noticing - I usually wake at the slightest sound.

**Zuko:**

YES! Haha, yes yes yes! I don't think Aang even noticed it when he did it, but when we ate dinner together last night, he smiled! It was tiny, a nearly imperceptible nuance between his usual pain-streaked expression and that little uplift in the corner of his mouth but it was a smile, nonetheless. The bad part was, he hadn't wanted to smile, and if he did, he didn't want Zuko to see it. But he had, and that meant there was hope! I gave him a pillow and blanket, cleaned him up, asked Uncle how to patch up his wounds, because I would have to do it myself. I hadn't wanted Uncle to go in there, he might scare Aang, who seemed to be coming around. I still don't want him in there.

Uncle doesn't understand. He thinks I'm some sadistic torturer, or pedophile, or maybe both. But I don't want to hurt him. i want to be there for him, because I don't HATE him, it was just a sad coincidence that ruining his life would un-ruin mine. But I want to, maybe... make it up to him. I just want to.. I don't know... I really don't know. Why aren't I torturing him? It's not like I don't have it in me, so why? But I can't say that to Uncle, because he'll just tell me a bunch of metaphoric bullshit about looking inside myself and finding my true self, etc etc, blah blah blah, and end by telling me that if I don't let Aang go, I will be choosing a path in life that blah blah is really bad blah blah, and guiltrip me. So I try not to talk to him about it.

Oh, and I haven't even gotten to the worst part -MAI! Ugh, she makes me so angry some times! She has no idea what guilt and pain can do to a man. All she talks about is how I give The Avatar more attention than her, and when I give HER attention, she complains that I'm smothering her! She doesn't understand either. They all tell me, 'I'm crazy, just kill him', but I made a promise to my father. And, besides... I've been in the Avatar's shoes, or a pair that looks a lot like them. I know what it's like to lose everything - Well, maybe I didn't lose everything in the same sense that he did - He really lost _everything._ _He has nothing but me, really, _I realize.

His monk friends died about fifty or sixty years ago, approximately, and he lost his pet Bison, which fire nation soldiers executed, lost his two friends that he was only beginning to connect to, lost his hope, freedom, everything. And so has the rest of the world. _We are murdering them, picking the world into little bits and pieces and grounding them out into dust, systematically._ Uncle's voice booms in my head, startling me. But the point I am making, to myself, is that I, for three years, knew what it was like to be disregarded, treated like trash, have nothing. And I can only imagine how much worse it must be for him - He has no hope. Why should he? What miracle could he possibly stretch his imagination to be able to even _consider_? I always had the hope, no the _knowledge_ that if i brought home the avatar to my father, I would restore my honor, my throne, my life. I will probably never have my mother, but I could go on without her. All that I could do for the avatar now was to try to make his life a bit more bearable. I wanted to see even... maybe, a _glimmer_ of happiness in those stormy grey eyes of his, no matter how fleeting. However, it was difficult to do that, under the conditions set by my father, and to make sure that everyone still assumed under the pretense that I was torturing the Avatar. How am I going to do this? And how am I going to convince the Avatar that I'm on his side?


	3. Chapter 3

And the story develops! Now we all see the conflict the young prince struggles with - And how will he ever get through to Aang? Will Aang, seeing Zuko as his captor and jailer, push the well-meaning but hotheaded Zuko too far? In another exciting installment of your new favorite series!! (This sounds like a really gay commercial XD)

Day Three ; Dear Diary....:

Today, I actually am awake to see that Zuko guy come into my chamber. And I need to talk to him. Because I need to pee. And there is no bathroom, or chamberpot.

" Oh, you're awake? Did you sleep well?"

"Ahh, hey, not really, because I.."

I trial off in midsentence, not wanting to say any more than that, because it was too embarrassing. And besides, he might use it as a form of torture, make me wet my.... Well, the ground, anyway - I'm not wearing pants, and then make me sleep in it or something. I admit, it was nice, last night, eating with him, but I still don't trust him at all. He just wants me to be off guard, you know, so that the torment will be worse.

Zuko watches me attentively, curious to see what I need. "You what?"

"I.. I just... I thought..."

"What?"

Ack! What am I going to say? How am I gonna get it through to him!?

"Nevermind."

He continues to stare at me, a bit curious, a bit confused. Then suddenly, his eyes darken.

" Oh, yes, I forgot - I won't be here for a few days."

Dread begins to bubble up in my stomach. Then, remembering his remark about," The guards might spit in your food", the dread turns to horror.

"W-Where are you going?" I say carefully, trying to not stutter anymore.

"Well, Ty Lee just decided - Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention, I have a girlfriend named Ty Lee, I broke up with my old one, Mai, anyway - She just decided to send us on a private vacation to... 'Find ourselves-," He makes a face right here that almost makes me laugh,"- Or some other bullshit along those lines." He looks so annoyed that I have to work to hold back a gust of laughter. Still, just a tiny giggle escapes my lips, and my face is getting red. His annoyed look disappears and he instead looks puzzled, frowning, and asks," What?"

At that innocent, purely puzzled expression, I simply couldn't hold back, and started laughing, just bursting out with the hilarity of it all. I'm practically being thrown back and forth on my chains, my body racked with the force of the laughter. Then, once I start calming down, I realize I have no idea why I'm laughing, and begin all over again. Zuko looks worried, as if he is honestly afraid that I've lost my mind, and seeing his expression, that same puzzled expression, I laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asks, and at that, I am laughing so hard that no sound comes out, and I can't breathe. Tears flood down my cheeks and I begin to wonder if I really AM insane, which makes it that much funnier. I claw at my neck, still laughing but unable to breathe, and Zuko, who had been smiling kind of uncertainly, begins to realize that something is terribly wrong. He runs up behind me and thumps me on the back, hard. My mouth opens widely and I catch a snatch of air, and I force myself to stop laughing and to continue gasping for air. Now Zuko is hastily undoing my shackles and hugging me to him, as I stop laughing and, inexplicably, start crying. And not just crying. I'm sobbing almost as hard as I was laughing, and with just as little reason. Finally, as my tears start to subside, I realize where I am, and who I'm with. Big mistake.

I stand up sharply, almost hitting Zuko with my elbow on the way up. He looks up at me, somewhat surprised, and then he gets a look of what seems to be understanding. He nods his head. "I know how you feel, but really, it's oka-"

"I don't want your charity. You took away everything I had, and now you want to humiliate me. Well, take a good look!" I cry at him, motioning toward my scarred, brutally beaten, pitifully thin and malnourished, blood covered body. "It doesn't take much to humiliate me now! Now that I have nothing, I have almost no pride. But I have some. Go away." I turn my back to him.

He stares at my back for a few seconds, and when I consider turning around to see if he's leaving or not, (I can never tell, he's so quiet) I feel something large and hard being driven into my back. His kicks are extremely powerful, and I go skittering across the floor like a kicked puppy.

"You IDIOT!" he roars. He storms over toward me, and I cower, as he raises his foot over my head, and I'm sure, this is it, my end, he's going to smash my skull with his big feet. But then I see - This isn't Zuko. I was talking with Zuko, yes, but this person kicking me was someone else, and I see Zuko, in the back of the room. The voice who called me an idiot was not Zuko either.

"ZHAO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" Zuko shrieks, enraged.

The 'Zhao' guy stops attempting to crush my head, his foot frozen in midair. He turns his head slowly and menacingly toward Zuko.

"He disrespected the fire nation prince! He must be punished!" He turns back to me when Zuko tackles him, with a flying lunge, and the two go rolling on the ground, fighting. Zuko is fighting much harder, but Zhao is more experienced. Finally, with a good hit to the skull, Zuko lay bleeding and unconscious. Zhao stood up, and dusted himself off. He came back over to me. He grabbed me by the head, which was covered in very short brown hair. I scowl up at him weakly.

He stares at me a moment more. Then he chuckles, saying," You're a rowdy one, aren't you? That prince isn't man enough to have you, all to himself. I think you'll adapt nicely to my quarters, won't you?" I gape at him, not quite sure (And not wanting to be sure) what he meant by any of that.

"Have me all to himself?"

Zhao chuckles again, and then pulls out a wad of what looks like tissue from his pocket, and puts it over my mouth. The world begins to dim, the edges of my vision get darker and darker, the circle of light thinner, thinner, thinner....


	4. Chapter 4

**....Well.... I can't really think of a description for this chapter, since i haven't written it yet or figured out how it will go, so... Just read! :D**

**Day Four: Aang: Dear Diary...**

I am just waking up, and I feel like something is missing. What is different? Now I notice - I'm not chained up. Unfortunately, this is not an improvement - I'm tied to a bed. My arms and legs are attached to bedpoles, and I see that I am still naked. **Of** _course_! I am in a small firenation quarters, basically a bedroom, very different from where I am used to : the tint of the room is very red, and it is far brighter than The Old enormous Room, painfully brighter. The light is burning my eyes. It is also tiny. Just a bed, a dresser, and a door to a small bathroom. The... (What was his name? Joe? Shaw? Joal?) guy steps out, clad in nothing but a towel. He glances over and spots me waking up, and smirks. I want to slap it right of his face, remembering now, how he had kicked me across The Old Room, how he had seemed to enjoy making me cower and squeal with pain.

"You're finally awake, I see. I hope you will come to love this room as much as I do - Not that it really matters." His eyes suddenly went from condescending and smug to flinty, and hard. "You're not leaving." His voice had a certain firmness, an certain authority that was not to be denied. I have a sinking premonition that he might be right. After all, who would come for me here?

Suddenly, he comes over to the front of the bed to stand, towering over me. Then, to my complete surprise and amazement, he _climbs on the bed with me_! He is now above me, pinning my arms down (Although it seems kind of useless, I am already tied to the bed) and leans into my face. His legs are huge and straddle my hips, and his towel is dangerously close to falling off. His breath smells of sake(*), and he whispers huskily,"Now_, _you will _**learn some manners**_...!"

**Zuko:**

Cold. That's the first thing coming to mind as I begin to wake up. Cold and hard, and I realize I'm laying on my face on the concrete floor in the avatar's chamber. The avatar! Oh no! Memories of Zhao kicking the young airbender and then fighting me and then, I assume, winning, flood back into my head and now I'm totally awake. Fuck! What am I going to do now? I turn, hoping on the slim chance that the little boy might still be there.... But no, as I guess I knew would happen, Zhao took him. My only guess is that the Avatar is in Zhao's private quarters, but I have no idea where that is. I'm hoping that Zhao won't underestimate Aang, because I don't want to have to begin a new 'hunt for the avatar', but I also secretly am terrified of what that frieak Zhao might do to the little kid. Many do not know it, and would fiercley deny it, but Zhao is a super-shotacon.(*) I hate the thought of Aang, er, I mean, the Avatar, being used that way. It's kinda sick. Sadly, it's what Uncle thought I was doing to the little boy, too!

"But I'm not a pervert!"_ Wait, did I just scream that_?

"Sure you aren't, Zuzu, you just wanted to have a private tea-party slave." Ugh, Azula's voice is not a thing to wake up to in the morning. Or maybe afternoon, I'm not sure.

"How the mother_fuck_ did you get in here, Zula?"

She just smiles at me, as an answer. She walks over, all innocent and big-eyed, and says," Don't worry, Zuzu, the general already took care of that pesky little boy. His innocence is gone, I'm sure your sick little fantasy is ruined."

"_**LIAR**_!" I roar, and only afterward realize that this is not the right response - It is even more incriminating to me. She smiles again. I'm playing right into her hands, I realize with a kind of dismay.

" Touché, I'll grant there might be time to save him. But only if you hurry." She teases. I'm debating my next move. My instinct is to grab her by the neck and threaten her to tell me where Aang is, but I know Azula too well. She'd enjoy it, draw it out further than it needs to be, dare me to just hit her, then when I did tell me I'm a freak, hitting his little sister, even though she's enjoying being hit and I'm not enjoying hitting her and she knows it. She is a freak. My next thought is to act casual, and say something like,"Oh really, and where would he happen to be?" Or even maybe to pretend I don't care at all. Because if I care too much, she'll use it to bring up my hopes so she can slam me even further into the ground. But if I don't care at all then she might get bored and decide not to play around and just leave without telling me. I can't decide, but she doesn't even wait for me to ask.

" Zhao's room is the locked room that looks like a closet on the second floor. If my guess is correct, then if you sprint you might be able to get there in time."

For only a second more I debate whether or not to go at all, (Azula would easliy lie) but it's too important. I hesitate only a moment before leaving to ask her," Wait, why would _you_ know where Zhao's room is?"

She only smiles again.

... ... ... ... ... ... ....................

Now I'm sprinting up the stairs. I know which closet she means, and I'm strangely expectant. For once, the mischievous glint in Azula's eye was not there. She must have some ulterior motive but I was much to busy to stop to question her. Blood is trickling down the side of my scalp, I have only a pair of disheveled pants, a huge bruise on my chest, and am flying past the servants and guards in the palace. I rush by Uncle, who calls after me, "Zuko, what the devil has gotten into you? Come back, let me tape up your head!"

"No time,"-gasp-" Uncle! Sorry-" Huhhuh "I'll explain"-huh-huh-"later!" I scream back through pants. I tumble my way through a crowd of maids, who squeal with surprised breathlessness, "P-prince Zuko, I wasn't expecting you, sir, can we get you any....thing?" They stare after me, and I'm too exhausted to reply, but I keep running, sprinting.

Flights of stairs whiz past me on both sides, until a hard arm comes out and catches me. Ty Lee might be lithe and limber and flexible and thin, but what little mass she _does_ have is a ball of pure muscle. I run into her arm and I don't keep running. I fall straight back on my ass. She shoves her face down to mine, unaware that she probably just bruised me in my already-bruised stomach badly and is pouting, hands on hips, lips pouched out.

"Where have you been!? We're gonna be late to go and you're not even packed or dressed! And... and... O-oh my gosh, what happened to you!?" Now she looks like she's gonna cry, and there is shallow, babyish fear in her face. I realize, though, that it might not all be for show - I do look like shit.

Bruises, a large gash, blood coming out of several places on my body, although the origins of each stream of blood is too difficult to find, because even the original cuts are being bled on by other slashes, and I'm basically fucked up. I try to jump up but she pushes me back down. "No, Zuko don't! I'll put humpty dumpty back together again, let me just grab-" She turns slightly away from me and that's all the invitation I need. I fling myself up (To this day I don't know how the hell I did that) straight on my feet from my back and in the same motion am running, accidentally smashing a startled Ty Lee into the wall. "Zu-wha-a- Ooof!" Her back slams painfully into concrete. I hear it even from where I am now, quite further down the hall way, and wince, but I can't go back. I holler to her," I'm sorry, but I'm busy!"

I'm nearly there, I see the room getting closer and bigger, when I hear a high-pitched scream of pain. It sounds like a woman's.  
TO BE CONTINUED...

**(*)Shatocon - A complex/fetish where an older male (Or, rarely, older female) is attracted sexually to young boys, before adolescence and puberty. This is what Zhao is, and what Iroh thinks Zuko is. **

**Lolicon - A complex/fetish where an older male (Or, rarely, older female) is sexually attracted to young girls, usually school girls before adolescence and puberty. No lolicons (Yet)**

**Lolli/loli Young girl, before adolescence and puberty.**

**(*) Sake - Japanese alcohol**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last time, on Chained to a Dream:**_

_**"I'm nearly there, I see the room getting closer and bigger, when I hear a high-pitched scream of pain. It sounds like a woman's."**_

_**Continued.**_

It isn't a woman, and it's coming out of the so called closet, which is Zhao's private quarters. Very clever, I walk past there everyday and never think twice of it. Zhao comes stumbling out of the room, naked, clawing at his own eyes, which I see now are rather, where his eyes should be. Where are they?

Rushing past the currently blind General, I stumble in to see Aang, standing in the middle of the room, naked also, breathing hard, murder in his eyes. His hands are covered in blood to the wrists, where ropes are attached, cut at the ends, looking like bracelets.

He must've used bending but not all of it was just bending. I turn around to Zhao and see now that Aang must have bent himself free and then gouged Zhao's eyes with his fingernails. I turn slowly to the huffing, adrenaline-filled airbender. A shaky, but relieved smile forces itself onto my lips, though I'm horrified to smile right now - I don't want to piss him off. But my mouth moves without my consent, saying," I guess this means I didn't need to rescue you. You rescued yourself." Aang continues to look wary, and is still gasping for breath.

But I don't think he's angry at me, even though his eyes are telling a different story, I think he just got a kick in the behind in his mind - his spark is back, though it seems a bit more sinister than what it once was, it is there. There's hope. But first I must figure out a way to get him back to the cell, maybe I could- Wait. I stop myself. I look at Aang. There's no way in hell I'm putting him back there. But where else can I keep him? I suddenly feel like I'm talking about a pet and feel ridiculous, but nevertheless, I must still figure out where to put him. And more importantly, how to get him there without using force.

Looking disgusted, he mumbles, " Well don't keep gaping like you're trapped in a cage with a rabid lionwolf, let's go back."

I blink a few times, not sure I heard him right. Did he just give himself up?

While I continue to gape openmouthed at him, his lip pulls back for a moment in disdain and he walks toward the door, grabbing me by the forearm, and drags me all the way back to the big room, and I have my mouth open the whole time. We make slow progress toward it, him stomping forward and me being jerked along. Everyone who we encounter stands back respectfully, even Ty Lee watches us in surprise but moves out of the way. I know this obedience won't last and the next time I come face to face with Ty Lee there will be hell.

We make it all the way back to the room before I can move or think or do much. But I'm not totally idle. And what I do is sob. Just sob.

Still Day Four: Aang:

Zuko seemed a bit shellshocked as I was pulling him along, but nothing prepared me for turning around in time for him to start yelling his head off. I clamp my hand on his mouth, but he doesn't seem to notice, and sobs with just as much force, even though the air isn't going anywhere and is probably making his ears pop. Annoyed, I grab him by both shoulders and shake him, back and forth, and yell, "Shut up Zuko, you'll have every guard in here will be thinking I'm murdering you!"

But he didn't stop. I try to slap him, but that doesn't help either, as I can't get any force in it. Finally, I rear back and punch him in the bruise on his stomach, and as much as I know it's a cheap shot, he's pissing me off. Zuko's forceful weeping stops, and he looks ashamed, probably for acting like a bawl-baby. I'm still disgusted, and I can't muster any pity. Zuko won't look me in the eye. Finally, I demand, "Are you going to chain me up or just stand there all day?"

He doesn't look at me still, but says, " I'm not leaving you here."

I frown. What is he talking about?

"The trip, I mean. I'm either taking you with me or staying here. Ty Lee can shove it. I won't let Zhao or anyone else come close to hurting you again."

I realize that he is not ashamed of sobbing, but of letting me nearly get hurt. At some point in my life, I might have been moved, it might have meant something to me. But by now I have been brutally beaten, had everything, everything taken from me, and nearly been made a man... by another man, against my own will, who says that Zuko would only have done the same thing. And I'm sick of Zuko's bullshit morals and values. It doesn't mean anything. He traded my life, which he shouldn't have had to trade with in the first place, for his honor. He can't say anything. I'm at the end of my patience, and this is the last straw.

I kind of explode.

"For fucks sake, Zuko! Be a man!"

He is jolted out of his personal pity-party, and looks at me with mingled surprise and is there, maybe... fear? The person I used to be hates striking fear in him but the new me loves it. Just loves it, loves the testosterone coursing through my veins, the way Zuko's back shrinks away and how he moves to a defensive posture. It's the same mingled feelings I had when I was with Zhao. I thrive on it.

" Have you forgotten that if it weren't for you, you specifically, I would be living it up in the water tribe? That I could maybe lick my wounds from losing what little family I had at the air temples, and maybe have healed?"

Whoa, why am I giving him this much information? This doesn't hurt him, he probably is feeling smug inside, like patting himself on the back for a job well done! Got to find a different topic... Before... Oh shit, I'm gonna cry!

Tears are swimming all over my head, and this time they refuse to be blinked back as I usually do. I've let them come too far - They aren't stopping now.I give one more attempt at hurting this bastard, this gold-eyed fuck. " If you were a real man, if you did care about me, I wouldn't have had to fight off Zhao myself!" Damn! My voice sounds childish and whiny, and slightly incoherent for tears. So much for hurting-

Giatsu.

The name pushes me over the edge. My knees buckle, and I fall to my hands and knees on the ground, clutching at the concrete, as the tears flow angrily. Zuko starts to run at me, but I turn away, trying to hide my face from him. I don't want his pity!

But he is relentless. I half-heartedly swing at him when he comes near, but he grabs my wrists and puts my arms around him, then puts his own arms around me, comfortingly. I can't imagine why, but I hug back and cry on his chest for what feels like hours.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. " I'm so... so.." Then he is crying, too.

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is epic!**

Zuko:

Aang is chained up again in his chamber, and I am in my personal quarters. There are new guards at his doors, with special orders. If they or anyone else are caught inside Aang's quarters besides me, they are to be executed on the spot. They must execute each other as well, to prove where their loyalty lies, if the other one should fail. It is a test - if one guard gives in to weakness and enters the chamber, and the other does not respond with instant execution, they are both to be declared traitors to the prince of the Fire Nation and will be executed. I'm not fucking around anymore. I trust those guards, because until they were moved to Aang's chamber, they were my personal guards (Barring the year or so that I was banished) my whole life. And I trust them to know just how damn serious I am about this.

I'm sitting on my bed, trying to imagine a way to break it to Ty Lee that I am going to have to miss our little 'vacation'. Ugh. Not looking forward to that. Anyone who thinks Mai is scary has not seen TY LEE angry. Not pleasant. Frankly, Mai puts on heirs of distance and cool aloofness, but when I broke up with her, it just hurt her. She did not try to yell at me, or get angry. She was just hurt in places that were so closely guarded, so near her heart, in ways that she was so vulnerable, perhaps the ONLY vulnerability left in her... It makes me ache to think of it now. But I can't think of that now.

Ty Lee has begun to get on my nerves recently. She is just so bubbly and happy and... and... girly! I had truly thought that the night we... become more acquainted, at that ball, that it would just be a one night stand and in the morning we would go our ways. But shockingly enough, she really thought she could build a romance off of one night of promiscuous bliss, which was unplanned with practical strangers. And I had no way of trying to tell her otherwise. So we began a courtship. Damn that night to hell... not that it didn't feel good, but still, one night is where it should have ended. Back to her being annoying, she just doesn't understand the world enough yet. Not like I do. And not like Aang does...

I shiver suddenly. NOONE knows the world like Aang does. Noone has had more hardship and strife, pain and loss... Noone should have to. Least of all the formerly cheery, happy-go-lucky young man I had only a fleeting glimpse of, back at the south pole. Suddenly, I realize it is time to bring him dinner. I have begun making his dinner myself, as the cooks found out I was ordering extra food for HIM, not me, and fear that they might try to poison him. I have become paranoid and worrisome over him, fretting like an old woman over him getting hurt. Not that he would appreciate finding this out.

After we practically sobbed into each others chests for a half hour, we both felt quite awkward and embarrassed. I tried to talk to him, saying ," Hey, what happened here was strictly between you and-"

"Don't ever say a word about this to me again, you understand?"

"Hey, really, you have nothing to be ash-"

"Get out. Get out of here. I don't want to see your face."

I had gotten out pretty quickly. I worry about that too. I hadn't minded consoling him, lord knew he needed it, but men have pride about not showing emotion. A man could come to hate another man who had seen him cry like that, because he was reminded of his weakness. Plus, I had kind of forced him to give in to his feelings. I didn't want his pain to be bottled up inside forever and drive him slowly insane, which it most certainly would if I did not make him let up. Even though he had wanted to give in, his mind would easily turn it around to being my fault for making him show vulnerability. I hate the thought, but I know it's true.

I sigh. No use crying over spilled milk, I suppose, but I do hope I did the right thing. I hop out of bed, and take the cart to his room. When I get to the door, Uncle Iroh is there, curiously enough.

"Uncle, let me through. The Avatar needs dinner."

But my uncle continues to stare at me. I cannot quite read his expression - I can't tell if he is disappointed, annoyed, angry, or just has gone blind and does not remember how to make expressions.

I repeat," Uncle, please, step aside, and let me through."

He doesn't move.

"UNCLE!"

"Zuko, we must talk."

I'm beginning to get angry.

"No, I need to get in that room, which you are blocking, and feed him before he starves to death! Maybe afterwards, but PLEASE, I ask you, let me through!"

"Zuko, the young Avatar is coming with me."

For christs sake! "Uncle! You don't know what you are saying!" I fume. " He stays with me! You can't - I need - He needs - "

"You don't know what he needs, Zuko. You only know what you want." Now I see, there IS disappointment in his eyes, but a hard firmness, as if he has come to terms with a hard truth. "You are... Not welcome to visit him again. Now please, instruct your guards to let me through. This isn't necessary, I can ask them to move by decree of Fire Lord Ozai, and they will, but you can instruct them to do so, and you will bow down with honor."

I stare, for a moment incapable of thought. Then, although I hate it, I throw a tantrum like a six year old boy. "NO! I don't want you to take him! He needs me, he needs help! Why can't you understand that-"

"Prince Zuko! That is enough! How dare you talk to your elder that way!" Iroh explodes.

Tears come to my eyes. "Uncle..?" I'm begging him now. I feel completely deflated. This can't be my loving Uncle, who looked out for me all those years, can it?

"Uncle please... please...?"

He looks disgusted with me. " I have had enough of you. You have caused enough heartache for that boy, and spirit knows what else you've done to him. I'm taking him."

Suddenly, a bright light of hatred clicks on in my stomach.

"Why do you want him, Uncle? What are you going to do with him? The same thing Zhao tried to do? Fat chance. I'll die before I let you take him! Uncle, I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

He stepped back, clearly shocked, and said, " You would accuse me of doing the unspeakable things Zhao did, and that you probably did as we-"

" I DIDN'T DO ANY OF THAT TO HIM! And my challenge still stands! Uncle, I loved you but apparently you are just like my father, and Azula, come around and stab you in the back! But on thing is different, Uncle, my Father and Azula didn't lie! I'll be out at the arena in half an hour. Be there or forfeit! Whichever one still lives at the end of the battle takes custody of Aang!"

I storm back to my cart, and barrel through to Aang's chambers, only then realizing I called him Aang. Then the realization of everything else that has happened comes crashing down on me. Aang is staring at me with wide, surprised eyes. He must've heard everything. I try to act brave and nonchalant, but as I push the cart across the room to him, my hands begin to tremble and my face crumples. My knees buckle and I collapse to the ground. My masculinity has been bruised, along with my ego, in the past few days, more than it has ever been in the rest of my time put together. And now I'm laying on the ground sobbing in front of this kid. Nice work, Zuko. But even scolding myself isn't working, and I continue to cry. I just hope Uncle can't hear me. Uncle. A mixture of hatred, and broken hearted disbelief rise up in the midst of the stress-fueled sobbing and make me wail even louder, feeling like a fool the whole time. Suddenly, I realize I have about 20 minutes before the Agni begins. I stand up roughly, cutting off my weeping very concisely, and quickly go to Aang's side. I begin undoing one chain.

"Zu-?"

"Quiet!" I snap morosely. I undo the other one, and his hands are still in the air, as if he is afraid to move them. I clap my own hand down on one of them, and jerk him up to his feet.

"Ow, hey! What are you- Oof!"

I slap a giant t-shirt into his chest, and he scrambles to catch it. Cautiously, he looks up at me.

"Zuko, are you sure you don't just want to let him-"

"Never!"

My eyes are practically on fire, and steam comes out with every exhale. I'm pissed. I'm so pissed. Not at Aang, but unfortunately, he is the only one around right now. I'm pissed at Uncle. He's going to pay through the nose. Aang pulls the shirt over his head.

"Alright, Zuko, but why am I..?"

"You have to be there." Suddenly I blush. Explaining this part is going to be... difficult. My hand finds it's way to the back of my head to scratch, and I turn away from him, so he won't see my red cheeks.

"Y-you see, Agni Kai's are always fought by men. They're usually.. fighting over something. Or someone. And when it's someone... It's usually a girl... Andusuallythecustomisthatwhoeverwinsorisstillstandingattheendofthefight... gets the girl."

I turn around, and he is staring at me uncomprehendingly.

"Theygetmarriedinthearena."

His eyes pop out of his head, and I realize that came out wrong. So wrong.

"I-I mean, we aren't going to get married! And if HE wins, you won't marry him either, you just..." Suddenly I'm out of energy. "Just take my word for it, you have to be there. OK?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Right. Ok. Come on."

I grab him by the shirt, and today, I'm the one dragging him around. Fortunately, Iroh is not out there when I come through the doors with Aang. I go to my quarters with Aang, and I find my pants and shoulder garment, and shed my clothes without a second thought. I am only brought back to the real world, and out of my thoughts, by a loud, embarrassed clearing of the throat. I turn around, clad only in underwear, and realize that Aang is still in here. Not that it should really matter, he was in his chamber naked nearly the entire time, but those were different circumstances. I stare for a moment, hoping that perhaps this will unhappen, and then jump into life again.

"Ahh! Turn around, turn around!" I cry, flustered, trying to grab for my sparring uniform and hastily pull it on.

By the time I am fully clothed, I am all business again. Because I have to get it right this time. This Agni Kai is the most serious one I will ever face - Even more than the one that got me banished. I won't lose.


	7. Chapter 7

**OH SHIT! Now what will happen? Agni kai, awaaaaaay! (Oh, and read to the bottom, there's a special surprise! :D) Oh, and this will be a very short chapter. :\ Sorry...**

AANG: Day SEVEN:

Zuko is pissed. Everyone can tell that. As we walk down the hallway, or, more correctly, I walk and Zuko stomps, everyone looks worried, worried that they might be the one he is angry at. Ty Lee jumps out from behind a door frame and stands in Zuko's face.

"Zuko, you better start...explaining?"

She even looks startled at the depth of Zuko's anger. He is heaving with anger. Ty Lee backs away slowly. We pass through.

I can't believe, though, that he is this angry over someone trying to take me! He doesn't care about me. He wants to keep me in his room for reasons I am still afraid to find out. But it doesn't make sense for him to be this concerned. He could get any little twelve year old otousosan(*) to replace me, if I became too much trouble. And another thing, who is this uncle guy? And why does he give a flying crap about me?

Maybe Zuko wasn't so far off when he asked the man if he had the same... intentions, as Zhao. Lost in thought, I begin to walk too slow, and Zuko, far past his annoyance limit, grabs me and flings me over his shoulder! I feel bad for this Iroh guy. Whoever he is, he can't possibly stand a chance against Zuko when he is this pissed!

ZUKO:

I. Can't. Lose. To. Iroh. I. Can't. Lose. To. Him. I. Can't. Lose. I. Can't. Let. Myself. Lose. I. Must. Beat. Beloved. Uncle. . Depending. On. Me. Mustn't. Let. Him. Down. MUST. WIN!

AANG:

We get to the arena, or whatever, and his uncle guy is there, but he isn't wearing dueling clothes. I'm scared, because right now, Zuko's anger level is just looking for anything to go wrong, anyone to fuck up, so he can practically massacre them. Iroh, man, bad idea. Very bad idea.

"Please, Zuko, I do not want to fight you. I don't want to hurt you. Can we not settle this like civilized people? We are not cavemen anymore, not every small dispute must be settled by brutal murder."

Zuko still looks suspicious. "Oh, is that right Uncle? We shouldn't fight, but you should still take him? Don't want to get your hands dirty? Come one, Iroh, be a man! Now is not the time for your dumb metaphors! You want a metaphor? You set the lions tail aflame and are surprised that it wants to bite you! Well, here comes the teeth!"

Angrily, Iroh replies, " Zuko, I only want what is best for that child! I never expected you to act so shamefully! You know quite well why I want to take him from you - He doesn't deserve to be locked away in a room! He is an airbender! You are torturing him, even if you s-"

"I will not have a crazy old man telling me about how I'm torturing a little kid who I haven't laid a hand on!"

"Then why is his head wrapped in a bandage?!"

Here Zuko looks a bit sheepish, if still angry. " We had a little... We didn't get off quite on the right foot, but I haven't touched him since! It was my mistake, he was still scared and mistrustful, and I should have let him talk to me when he was-"

" YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD HIM IN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! And if that happened once, prince Zuko, I know and you know as well how easy it is to fall from grace, and do it again. You are weak, prince Zuko, too weak to handle absolute power over another person's life! You're too hotheaded, and while you might have good intentions, might, that is, you don't have the tools necessary to control yourself! Please Zuko! Reexamine whether you have truly been wronged here, or if it is your ego that has been wronged!"

Zuko angrily takes his place in the arena. "I'll wait for you to change." He growls. There is a vicious malice in his eyes. I want to stay as far away as possible. His uncle sighs and murmurs,

"Zuko, I suppose I have no choice but to accept the duel, if you insist on this. But remember, I love you, and it does not have to be this way. There is no shame in us agreeing to forget about this. I do not want to fight you, and you do not have to fight me, but I will honor the code if it comes to that."

He gives a meaningful glance toward Zuko, imploring him silently to reconsider, but Zuko remains steadfast.

But I can see, something dies in him, watching his uncle. He has to know how much he is hurting his uncle, and that hurts himself as well. But pride and rage will not allow him to let up. It's a sad thing, knowing both sides, seeing how neither one can stop it from happening, seeing how much both sides want to stop. And it will be even worse watching. I sigh, and find a place to sit.

I wonder if maybe I should try to talk Zuko down, but before I even have a chance, his Uncle is back, and dressed. This is going to be a long, hard day...

**(*)Otousosan: A younger brother, just a term of affection for a younger boy, basically, otousosan means someone elses younger brother, or someone young enough to be one, otouso means your own younger brother.**

**Equally, Imouto is younger sister. **

**oneechan(Affectionate)/ oneesama(Formal) older sister,**

**oniisan(Affectionate)/ oniichan(Formal) older brother.**

**LESSON IN JAPANESE!!**

**NAME SUFFIXES: Note, please DO NOT try to use this in Japan, and if you do, try not to stray from basic chan, kun, sama, and san. If you use one of the other ones wrong, you may have a VERY offended person to deal with! oh, and Ohayo means good morning! ;) Ohayo Gozaimasu is the more formal version, like in English, to a friend, we say, 'mornin!' To an adult we say, 'good morning!' Konnichiwa is even more formal greeting.**

**-**_**Chan: peer/friend (usually girls, but not unusual for boys) Girl might say to a girl in her grade, Ohayo, Lucy-Chan.**_

_**-Kun: Peer/friend (Usually boys, not unusual for girls) A boy might say to a boy in his grade, Ohayo, Joey-Kun.**_

_**-Sama: Polite term of someone older or more knowledgeable. A freshman might say to a senior, Ohayo Gozaimasu, Etoile-Sama.**_

_**-San: mr. mrs. miss A boy might say to his friends mother, Konnichiwa, Chihiro-san.**_

_**-Ue: Even more respectful version of -san. A boy might say to his own mother, Konnichiwa, Chihiro-Ue.**_

_**-Dono: Sir/ma'am A maid might say to her employer, Konnichiwa, Yuki-Dono.**_

_**-Kyou: Lord, lady A page might say to a lord or lady, Konnichiwa, Rio-Kyou, probably with a deep courtesy**_

_**Sempai/Sensai: Teacher, older person with more knowledge. This one is so obvious.**_

_**-Kohai: Opposite of Sempai, to address juniors. **_

_**-iemoto: More formal version of Sempai/sensei**_

**IMPOLITE NAME SUFFIXES:**

**These can be used as single bad names, or as suffixes.**

_**(-)Baka: Idiot, moron, an insult. Mayu-Baka**_

_**(-)Yarou: Asshole Douche bitch bastard, worse insult than Baka. Nana-Yarou**_

**And Bakayraou, which is a lone insult only, which is even worse than Yarou and Baka.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8 Here it finally is! I'm so sorry I almost forgot about this story, everyone! I've been so busy and everything... Anyway, here is the showdown we all have been waiting for!**

**Aang:**

Zuko acknowledges his uncle. Iroh stares back. His face is set. He must fight to his abilities. Iroh may be an understanding man, but he could not go against the traditions set for over 200 years by his own direct ancestors. He had thought of every way that he might get out of this fight, but had come up with nothing, much to his dismay. So he decided he had to fight, got dressed, came down here, and now he stands opposite Zuko in the battling arena.

I watch all of this through fearful eyes. I'm terrified that Zuko will lose, and also terrified that he _won't _lose and will have to face the guilt for the rest of his lif of having killed his Uncle. I've been feeling all day like some sort of prize being fought for, but I don't feel like I'll be a reward - I feel like whoever wins is going to have me forever as a reminder of what they did. I don't know how this will turn out, and I can't imagine it will be good.

3rd person.

The two firebenders stare for a moment more, and Iroh speaks in a low voice. " Prince Zuko, think carefully about what you are about to-" Suddenly, flames erupt from the scarred boy's hands, and Iroh barely jumps out of the way in time to keep from getting fried.

"Stay focused!" Zuko barks. Iroh looks disgusted. " That was a very dishonorable move, prince Zuko! You should know better than that!" He cried, punctuating his sentence with a flame-ball at Zuko's head, which he easily dodged.

"Come on Uncle! Don't go easy on me!" He yelled, and streamed fire from his hands, which Iroh redirected. They wrestled with a bit for dominance, and Iroh finally gained control, twisting Zuko's arms around using his own fire whips. Zuko flipped backwards, letting the flame go out, refusing to fall. He steadied himself and shot quick, succinct fireballs at Iroh. While Iroh was busy blocking, he didn't notice Zuko getting steadily closer, and when Zuko got close enough, he shot a bigger fireball, a distraction, and just as iroh stepped forward to block it, Zuko swept Iroh's leg, leaving a trail of flame in his wake. Iroh, as he fell, cursed himself for being so foolish - he had underestimated Zuko. He jerkily righted himself, and thought, _I'm not doing that again._

He shot two lashes of fire at Zuko, grasping his legs, but Zuko sliced it's grip with a fire blade. Iroh shot a fire bomb at Zuko, and Zuko ducked and rolled away, not without some injury.

The two firebenders continued to fight in limbo - their faults and strengths evened out so that Aang wondered if they truly _were_ too evenly matched. Then Zuko made a mistake - he miscalculated Iroh's distance from him, and raised his hands above his head to create a fire arc - when he did that, Iroh's hands jut out and snatch Zuko's arm. The two men stared at each other for a long moment. Zuko's eyes widened in fear, and Iroh's were set hard.

Iroh gently pushed his arms down, sending Zuko sprawling on the concrete. Iroh stood above him, arms poised to let the lethal blow end Zuko once and for all, (Or at least give him a new scar) when they suddenly fell, and Iroh put one toward Zuko, reaching out... to help him up.

Zuko stared in disbelief. " Y-you," Zuko's voice broke slightly, " You aren't going to kill me?" Iroh smiled grimly. "No, Prince Zuko. You will live another day." Iroh's face darkens. " I will allow you to keep the boy in your care. But I want to see him regularly, and make sure there is nothing going on. If I catch the slightest suspicion that your attatchment to him is anything but innocent, I will take him by _force." _Iroh's eyes were a surprisingly cold, flinty gold. Zuko swallowed, his rebelliousness temporarily gone, and felt that this was the man that had killed all those people in the past. This was the Dragon of the West. But as he had done before, for so many years, that man faded and Zuko's loving Uncle returned. " Besides. I know you would have done the same for me." There was a twinkle in his eye that made Zuko understand that Iroh knew that was not true. Zukow as very embarrassed at his Uncle seeing through him so easily, and was once again reminded of how strong and competent a man his Uncle was.

Iroh's hand was still out, and Zuko cautiously accepted it. Iroh pulled him to his feet and brushed off his shoulder. " You have improved, nephew! I am very impressed!"

Zuko beamed, and then remembered that he was still in the arena. He put his hands together, and Iroh followed suite. The two bowed to each other, and then shook hands, as a sign of putting the past behind them, and also as a sign that they had both fought well and thought well of the other, and that neither suspected the othre of foul play, or cheating. After that, it was supposed to be that it was like it never happened. Zuko wanted very badly for nothing else but that, and his uncle returned the sentiments. The two men walked into that arena as enemies, and walked back out as uncle and nephew, as if they hadn't a care in the world, Iroh's arm on his young nephew's shoulder.

**Everything **_**seems **_**fine, but don't get too comfortable! :D What will happen now that Zuko and Aang are together with nothing to do and nobody to keep them company... but each other? DUN DUN DUUUN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap. 9 Healer. ( Short chapter.) Sorry I haven't been updating much lately, I'm getting writers block.... Ugh, anyway, here's something I thought of to tide you guys over. :)**

Aang's POV:

After Zuko and his Uncle made up, they came to find me. Zuko bowed at Iroh briefly, and turned away with me to go back to the big room. Oh, how I look forward to the place I used to hate! Now he and I walk down the corridor, me curious as to whether anything had changed because of this odd duel. Zuko's walking was slow and distracted as we walked, and every so often he would stop dead in his tracks, and look at me hard, until I got uncomfortable, and asked him what was the matter. Every time, he would seem to come out of his reverie, shaking his head to clear it, and smile vaguely, saying, " Nothing, just thinking..." and then stare off into space again while we walked. He nearly walked right past the door to my room, I had to poke him on the shoulder to keep him from walking past it. I really would love to know what he was thinking about...

Zuko's POV:

As Aang and I walked down the hallway, Uncle's words ring in my head over, and over, ad over: "But I want to see him regularly, and make sure there is nothing going on. If I catch the slightest suspicion that your attatchment to him is anything but innocent, I will take him by force." Anything but innocent? Isn't in just innocent? I can't keep my head on what we're doing, and I keep finding myself staring at the young airbender. I hope he doesn't think I've gone completly off my rocker, but I can't help it. Nothing going on? What could possibly be going on? IS there anything going on? All of the sudden, my cheeks are blushing hot red, and I turn my head away from Aang to keep from getting teased. If Uncle does check on us, he won't find anything suspicious, will he? Because there IS nothing suspicious, I tell myself firmly, and realize that I have nearly walked past the door.

When we get inside the room, I suddenly realize that the wounds I got when I was fighting are not just brush-away-and-ignore wounds. I can't just walk these off. The pain from the burns begins to assert itself very, very much, and I sink to the ground, gritting my teeth against agony, sweat forming on my face. Aang glances over, and instantly sees that something is wrong. He runs over to me, barely catching me in time to keep me from hitting the floor. He winces as he notices the red flame marks and crunchy black burns on my legs and arms. He looks up at me and asks, " Do you have any water?"

Confused, I reply, " Uhh, sure, on the cart, but I don't think-" Before I finish my sentence, he is over at the cart, bringing a pitcher of water.

Hastily, he explains, " I've heard of waterbenders using water to heal wounds - I don't know if I can, but I'm going to try. Well, here goes-"

He awkwardly bends the water out of the pitcher, and it glistens a faded blue in the dim light of the room, shining dully, almost glowing, and he smiles silently in apparent pride at being able to bend water, which I know he has never done before. I'm still a little apprehensive, but I'm so thrilled at seeing him smile, I allow him to move the water onto his leg from the air. I let out a hiss of pain as the water makes contact, and Aang winces again. He clumsily bends a band of water around my leg, and of it's own accord, it begins to glow a soft white, illuminating the room in a bluish tinge. We gaze at it in awe, and I realize that the pain is fading, fading.... gone. As the first of many wounds vanishes, Aang and I look up at each other in amazement.

In awe, I whisper to him, my voice ringing out soft and hesitant in the heavy silence of the room, " I... I never knew bending could be used to heal. I guess... It always seemed like waterbending was a waste of time. But.. it's beautiful."

He smiles the most warm smile I can ever remember recieving, and suddenly hugs me around the waist, resting his head on my chest. He murmurs, " Am I crazy?" I don't know what he means, but I don't want to offend him, so I murmur back, " No... You're perfect." And wrap my hands around him, one on his back, on holding his head close against my chest.

Aang's POV:

_Am I crazy? Crazy for loving you?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, I'm sorry, I've just kinda lost sight in this story. :/ I'm going to try to start writing more often on it, it's just that I've been grounded. Anyhoo, here we go! :D**

**Aang's POV:**

I've never been more uncomfortable and nervous in my life. Zuko said it wasn't right to have me sleep chained up in a huge room, and that's fine, but the only other safe place he could think of was.... _His _room! And he ordered a second bed, but it won't be arriving for another week or so... I have to sleep in the bed with him! I'm terrified of going to bed tonight. Not that I'm afraid of what he might do, I'm afraid of what I might do! What if I get... excited or something in my sleep, scoot over, and he feels something that should not be pressing against him? Gah! I'm so nervous, and for some reason, that makes me angry at him....

I'm watching him, on the other side of his room, take off his shirt and pants, leaving only his undergarments, and a blush spreads across my face at his muscled body.

**Zuko's POV**

I look over at Aang while I'm changing, and see that his face is bright red. He frowns upon seeing my face, and turns away, mumbling, " W-what?" I watch him for a moment, and then walk over to him, curious of something. I sit on the bed next to him, while he now stands in front of me, and then awkwardly sits next to my side. I look at him, an he looks the other way. I scoot closer to him, trying to see his face, and he scoots away. Finally, sick of playing tag with him, I grab his shoulders and spin him around toward me, looking into his glaring eyes. His teeth are set, and he looks away, glaring at the floor, and then back up at me, defiantly. I'm holding his chin in my hand, and I realize suddenly that I'm within kissing distance, if that had been what I had in mind. A blush, I can feel, is now spreading over my own face, but I keep my expression solemn, and finally say, " Why won't you look at me without glaring?"

The boy's face heats up ( There is a lot of blushing going on right now) and he cries, eyes flashing angrily, " Why? Why, Zuko? Maybe because you've got me held prisoner in the fire nation while-"

I frown in disgust, and cut him off, saying, " Don't give me that bull! What's the real reason? What's going on behind those grey eyes of yours?"

Aang stares at me, and I can see his faked indignation fading, and I see what's really behind them - fear, uncertainty, confusion. He looks up at me, his stormy eyes melting into tears of exhaustion, and then he hung his head in shame. He murmured, voice thick with emotion, " Zuko... I don't know. I'm just... I don't understand anything anymore. Everything is... so complicated. I just... I want something really badly but I can't figure out what it is!"

I feel terrible for my poor young friend going through this emotional turmoil, and want to help. Gently, I take his cheeks in my hands and bring his head up to look at me. I say, " Just tell me. I won't laugh, or be judgemental, or anything, just tell me! All I want is to help you!" His expression is pained but lusty, and I feel a shiver run through me, though not uncomfortably. Suddenly, he's much closer than he was a second ago, his face leaning into mine, leaning into me, on hands and knees, his knees inbetween my own, and his hands pressing on my thighs, and my hands still on his cheeks. We move in unison towards each other, and my mouth, finally, is on his.

I can't believe I'm doing this, and at the same time, I'm overwhelmed that it is finally happening. My arms move around his back, pulling him on top of me, as I lean onto my back on the bed. Our mouths haven't come off of each other since it started, our tongues wrestling fervently, almost desperately, and Aang, without thinking about it, grinds into my hips, eliciting a moan from me. I take his shoulders and flip him around so that now I am on top, as we break off the kiss for air.

I look down at him, flushed, panting, his arms sprawled out from his body, looking up at me with an adorably innocent expression, almost dazed, and my chest feels heavy with lust as I dive again toward his mouth, which is sweetly receptive. He wraps his arms around my back, as I break the kiss again to fervently kiss his neck over and over, tracing his jawline with my mouth, up to his ear, which I lightly nibble. His young, innocent body jerks just a little bit every time, and his skin is wonderfully cool against mine, which is burning hot. His legs pull up, toes digging into the blanket as I take his hands, pinning them over his head, while I kiss him again on the mouth.

He moans into the kiss, and, without the use of his hands, his hips buck into mine, and I run my hand across his chest. His nipples are hard, and I think that means he's ready. My hand tugs at his pants, and he immediately begins wriggling out of them, as I do with my own. Now, we're both naked, looking each other over. He seems pleasantly surprised at my size, which makes me blush with pride. Then, with my free hand, I gently pry his legs apart, and his legs tense at my touch, his toes clutching at the blanket. I take his hands in my own, still holding them above his head, and position myself between his legs. His eyes, still dazed and shocked, stare into mine bashfully, filled to the brim with desire and nervous exctiement.

He makes a small noise of assent as I prepare for the moment - I finally penetrate his body, and both of us cry out. I imagine it was hard for him, since I didn't have any lotion, but I silently ask him to endure it until pain turns to pleasure - I can practically see the moment it happens, when his eyes glaze contentedly, and I gently pull out and go back in, out, in, out, in. He jerks and makes a little moan of pleasure every time I go in, and as I begin to get faster, I can feel him getting hotter and his heart rate flying out the window.

With every breath, and every thrust, the two of us move in perfect sync, he breathes out, I breathe in, and we work together until the slowly building passion reaches it's peak, a moment of beautiful, disorienting bliss.

Both of us pass out from it's strenghth, and I come to an hour or so later, to find him sleeping peacefully on my chest, on arm around my neck, the other cuddled inbetween us. There is a soft smile touching his lips, and his arrow is a gently glowing blue, a bit brighter than usual. Suddenly, the enormity of what has just happened hits me, in a single word - Uncle.

The smile on my own face evaporates, leaving a grimace mixed with horror. The simple affection I felt for him a moment ago evaporates as well, leaving a confusing mixture of hatred, resentment, lust, and endearment. I hate that he has become a problem for me, I resent the trouble he has caused, I lust after him even after we have satisfied each other, and I am endeared to him every time I see that young, strong yet needing, wise yet childish, jaded yet innocent face. It's practically as forbidden as it gets, he is several years younger than me, a boy, my captive, the most mortal enemy of my nation, and yet I love him through all of it.

But I had just made love to someone I claimed to never be interested in 'that way', someone who I had pledged to Uncle, thinking it an easy task, to keep away from. I carefully move his arm from my neck, onto the pillow, and slowly creep out of the bed. I'm pulling on my pants when I hear a soft, " Zuko." Come out from behind me. My eyes pop in surprise and I turn around to face the boy, calm and solemn, sitting up in bed, blanket covering him from waist down, looking at me with curious, sad eyes. We stare at each other for a moment more, and I finish pulling on my pants, then my shirt, and turn toward the door. Not facing him, I say, " I need to go think."

I wait for some kind of protest, but he stays silent, and I leave through the door. Once out of the room, I take about five steps and collapse into the wall, head in hands. _Whaaat, what did I just dooo? _ I moan in my head. _What and WHY?_

I look up, pain reading on my face, and see a tall figure, silhouetted by the light - Uncle.

**Cliffhanger!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Uncle. He knows. I know he knows. And _he _knows that _I _know he knows. And now, neither of us know what to say.

Disappointed in me and somewhat disgusted, he shakes his head and turns. I stand up, follow him quietly, and we walk to his room. I close the door when we get in there, and he stands, his back facing me. I wait in fear of his words.

"Zuko..." He says gruffly, voice thick with emotion. He sighs tiredly, rubbing his hands over his face for a moment, and the looking upward. He shakes his head, and turns back toward me with a defeated look. " I cannot bring myself to be angry with you, no matter how much I should be and want to be. Because I saw this new battle within you, and I recognized that it was already lost, before moment it started. I knew you could do no other than submit. This journey has changed you... taking care of another human being, and falling in lust with him."

I turn red and cry angrily, " It isn't lust! It's more tha-"

"Zuko!" He snaps severely, and I stop. He sighs again, his face a mixture of fatigue, disgust, and pity. He says thickly, " You realize this cannot go on. Yes? And you remember what I said at the Agni Kai... Well.. There's only one way to do this. The boy must be put to death."

My heart drops and splashes in my stomach, and I feel sick. He goes on, " I have already arranged it with Firelord Ozai. They should be arriving just about now."

I look up, seething. I've never hated someone so much. I feel steam building up in my body, just waiting to be turned into flame and let loose. I have to save him! I turn and run to the door, pulling the knob - it's locked from the outside. I whip back to face him, and his face is stony.

He begins talking, in a comforting tone that is somehow sinister and deceptive to my ears now. I shake my head desperately, blocking his words out, and I begin talking over him : " No no no, it isn't fair, it isn't right! No, shut up shut up!"

"Zuko, this is for your own good and his as well! It will do you no good if Ozai finds out about this, or anyone, and he will be put to death eventually anyway! Zuko, please listen! This is for his sake as well!"

" No no no, you liar, no, shut up, shut your lying mouth! Bastard!" I scream angrily. I pound on the door and pound and pound until the gaurds are forced to open is to see if we're okay. I blast them away and rush out. "ZUKO!" Uncle screams at me. I stop for a moment, and turn around. I stare at him. He is the only person I have been able to trust and depend on in my life - my father has always loved Azula more. Iroh and my mother were my allies in a world of enemies. I stare for a moment longer... and turn and keep running. I can't think about him now, I have to save Aang.

"Zuko! Zuko...! Zuuuuu..."

As I get farther away, his cries get softer and softer.

" Prince Zuko! Is everything ok- Hoowah!" I kick a gaurd in the stomach, sending him flying down the hall. I've got to keep my mind on this single track - I've got to-

" Zuzu? What on earth are you doing?" Asks Azula, standing in front of me suddenly. I only looked away for two seconds to hit that gaurd and already...

I pul to a halt and stare at her hatefully. She smiles and then - steps out of my way! Shocked, I can only ask, " Why?"

She smiles and says, " You don't have time to hear the answer. Just go, dumdum!"

I nod, deteremined, and hurry on. The vigor, though, is gone, replaced with a kind of bitter dread. What does she know that I don't? What is going on!?

I finally make it down to the room - it's empty, but there are clues. There was a struggle, and I feel my heart twist in pain, imagining Aang, terrified, screaming my name, needing my help... Damn you, Uncle. Damn you.

I follow what little bit of a trail is left - by the time it ends, though, I have figured out where it's heading. The Agni Kai arena.

I hurry down, and when I get there, I see Aang in shackles, being stoned by the people of our city. I rush foward but I'm stopped by a hand pulling at my shirt. I'm prepared to burn this person's face off, but I see Azula. She turns me back around and talks quietly in my ear, so that I can't see her face: " Zuzu, there's only one way to help him now. Send him into the avatar state! He can save you both in the avatar state!"

Her plan makes shockingly perfect sense, but, " How do I do it?"

I could feel her smile. " The avatar state is triggered a lot of the time by rage. What would make him angriest right now? What could YOU do that would make him the angriest?"

I suddenly realize what she means and I whip around to tell her off, but she's already gone. I look around helplessly and then turn back around. Aang spots me. We meet eyes briefly and his grow wide with hope and happiness.

* * *

Aang.

"Zuko!" I cry, relieved. "Zuko, help me!" I wait excitedly for him to do something heroic - but his eyes are shaded by the light, and I can't see his expression, when he suddenly comes to the front of the crowd of people. Everyone stops and bows, crying, " Prince Zuko! Sir!"

"Zuko?" I plead quietly, waiting for a response. Suddenly, he cries out, " Whore!" I stumble a bit. I feel like my body just lost all it's bones.

"Whore!" He repeats. " I used you! That's the truth, alright? Don't you want to go into the AVATAR state now?" His eyes are implying that his mouth isn't saying what I think it means, but I'm too far gone to notice. My eyes and tattoos start glowing as my rage builds - the chain I was held by are suddenly breaking off as I rise, and then -

ZAP!

* * *

Aang's lifeless body suddenly begins falling from the sky, smoking and convulsing with the power of the electric shock delivered by my very own father. I stare at him in disbelief. He nods his head at me, as though we were working together. I run to Aang, ignoring my father, and pick him up. I begin sobbing - I can't help it, when his eyes open, struggling.

I gasp and immediately begin crying and screaming apologies, explanations, but he shushes me. He smiles sadly, saying weakly, " It's okay Zuko, you just did what you had to. I really loved you, I hope you know that, when you're marrying some princess and ruling and destroying the world. I really loved you. And now, the world is doomed. Goodbye, Zuko.." And the warmth fades from his eyes, as does the glow from his arrows.

I stare in disbelief - the world is doomed? What about the next ava- When it suddenly hits me - there won't be another avatar. Aang was killed while in the avatar state. The cycle has ended.

But right now, none of that matters. All that matters to me is that he is gone, forever, because of the stupid laws in this stupid, fucked up nation, and my, and my fathers, and my uncles stupid pride. I can't take it. I drop him and turn from him, running. I can't bear to look at him, as I rush to the weapons room.

When I make it, I find the most prized sword of my families' collection. It is an original from Piandou, the fire nation's greatest swords maker. He made it in honor of my father and mother's engagement. I take it now, and bid my silent farewells to the ones I love. Just as I am about to plunge it, I see Uncle. Not in my mind, in the room. He stares at me with saddened eyes, but I'm not affected, for once, nor am I guilted to stop. I plunge it straight into my heart, and the world goes blurry.

Iroh whispers, " Both of my sons are dead," and in a matter of moments, they are. It was only a dream, all of it. And Aang and I, as wide-eyed children, explored this dream hungrily and with abandon. We were unsatiable in our passionate pursuit of this notion. We were thrust into it, lost in it, chained to it. But in the end, all it could be.... was a dream.

**Yep yep, that's the end. -.- Sad ending... Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, even if I did occasionally take some long breaks... XD Sorry about that ( Grades get me grounded DX)**

** Obviously, it would be pretty hard to do a sequel, so yeah...**


End file.
